


You Can Make All The Moves

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Pranking, embarrasses luke, luke loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael pulled his hand away and laughed as an almost inaudible whine made its way from Luke's mouth.<br/>"You don't seem too upset."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Make All The Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Titles is from A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More Touch Me by fob. This is pretty cute. Luke loves hickeys from Michael you can just tell.

)  
Michael and Luke have been pranking each other excessively this past week. This wasn't unusual, weird games would usually partake whenever they all got bored. Luke got Michael the last round, it was simple and small pranks like hiding the other ones phone, or switching tv remotes. Small things a 5 year old would find funny. But lately Luke's been getting more and more elaborate with his pranks. Like kissing Michael's cheek when he slept and taking a picture to post on Twitter. Michael was pretty surprised when he woke up and saw the notification the next morning.  
~  
"Watch your back Hemmings." Michael replied after Luke stated he was turning in early tonight. Luke laughed and walked into his room. Michael had a plan, and Luke was unknowingly feeding into it. Michael and the other boys stayed up a little while longer. Once Calum and Ashton went to bed, Michael officially kicked off his plan.  
~  
He slowly opened the door to Luke's room and shut it softly. He tip-toed his sock clad feet on the hard wood floor until he reached Luke's sleeping self. He chucked lightly and covered his mouth to avoid waking up the blonde. He placed one knee on the edge of the bed and lifted himself so his knees were straddling the boys hips. He didn't have anything sexual or anything too weird and inappropriate to do to the boy. Just a couple hickeys here and there to make him slightly mad and make his heart flutter a little. Michael knows Luke has a thing for him, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way. Everyone sees the way they look at each other. Luke looks at Michael like he hung the fucking moon, and Michael looks at Luke with the biggest heart eyes you can imagine. Luke made a disrupted noise as Michael moved and slightly shook the sleeping boy's body. Michael leaned down and placed soft kisses on his neck. He kissed everywhere and decided to start with him collarbone. He kissed their and began to nibble and suck. Luke mewled slightly at the new feeling of Michael's warm lips. When Michael finished with that spot he moved to the next. He kept up his action and Luke had 5 pink, soon-to-be-purple love bites over his neck. Michael added one more for good measure. He leaned down right below Luke's jaw and placed his lips there. When he began biting Luke whined loudly in his unconscious state. That was the loudest sound he's made since Michael started and he loved it. Michael smirked with cockiness at the way Luke had his eyebrows furrowed together. Michael leaned back down and finished sucking the bite into his milky skin and luke continued shifting around and making light sounds. Michael sat back and looked at his work of art on Luke's neck. It looked absolutely perfect on him. Michael quietly removed himself from Luke and he swore he heard the sleeping boy make a displeased sound when Michael got up. Michael smiled as he walked to his own room.  
~  
Michael was the first one up. He stayed in bed on his phone until he heard noise coming from Luke's room. The sound of Luke's door opening and shutting had Michael racing to his own door and opening it slightly to peek out. He could see a shirtless Luke Hemmings walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. Michael waited until he looked in the mirror.  
"MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK?" Luke shouted angrily as he rushed out of the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of Michael looking through his door before he could shut it. Luke barged through Michael's door and practically knocked over the red haired boy in the process because he was laughing so hard. When Michael finally stopped laughing Luke spoke up.  
"Why did you do this? Everyone gonna see it and they're gonna ask why and oh my god what is management going to say about this it's gonna be all over pre-pr-uh-um-press and uh" Luke's rambling came to a halt as Michael brought his finger up to Luke's neck and pressed hard on the love bite on his sweet spot. Luke bit his tongue to hold back a moan at the slight pain as Michael smirked at the boys flush of his face and the purple marks all over his neck. Michael pulled his hand away and laughed as an almost inaudible whine made its way from Luke's mouth.  
"You don't seem too upset." Michael looked up at Luke. And Luke looked back with glazed over eyes.  
"Oh uh, yeah nevermind." Luke mumbled out and walked backwards into the door, not breaking eye contact with Michael. He finally turned around and shut the door and went back to his room. Michel had that boy wrapped around his finger and everyone knew it.  
~  
A couple hours later when everyone else woke back up, and Luke was done looking up the best ways to get rid of hickeys (he would never admit to ANYONE that've kinda liked Michael marking him up), all the boys went into the living room. Luke was the last to come out, dreading the remarks from the other boys. Everyone's eyes were drawn to his neck when he went and sat down on a bar stool.  
"How in the fuck...." Calum whispered to Michael, knowing Luke didn't have those last night. Michael shrugged but failed to keep the sly look off his face. Eventually Ashton and Calum put two and two together and figures out Michael's lovely idea. Luke wouldn't stop blushing as the two boys giggles and whistling as they left the room.  
"Michaaaaeelll." Luke whined and put his head down on the counter.  
"Funny, that's the exact way you sounded last night." Michael retaliated with a knowing look. Luke's head shot up and a furiously red blush covered his face and neck. His eyes were wide as he stuttered out some broken sentence.  
"Chill Luke I'm kidding."  
Luke wanted to hit Michael on the head with his coffee cup (he would never hurt the older boy of course). "You did make some sounds though," Michael added as he sipped his coffee.  
"No I didn't." Luke replied.  
Michael knew exactly what to do. He walked over so he was sitting in front of Luke and continued to speak.  
"You whined a lot during it. Could tell you liked it." Michael licked his lips slowly for Luke's benefit. He leaned in closer and dropped his voice  
"'was hot actually. Could only imagine what other sounds I could have you making." He added. Luke was at a loss for words. Arousal was slowly making its way through Luke's veins the more Michael talked.  
"You seemed so needy, probably be so willing, so eager for me if I would do anything else." His minty breath with coffee traced in it fanning over Luke's ear. Luke pulled his t-shirt over his groin and moved in his seat quite noticeably. Michael laughed deeply. Always knowing what buttons to push on Luke. He bit his lip and stared into Luke's eyes deeply and that was it.  
"I-i have to g-go." Luke shouted jumping out of the stool and pulling his shirt down farther. He walked out of the kitchen quickly, he could feel Michael's eyes on him and he knew he was still biting his stupid fucking lip the way he knew turned his best friend on.  
"Think of me!" Michael shouted as Luke shut his bedroom door and leaned against it. Michael was going to fucking kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are accepted! Should I write part two with smut? Tell me! Thank you for reading.  
> Also, idea was inspired by a fanart on tumblr posted by Naharreh!


End file.
